


Pardonne-moi

by Kinailovestosleep



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Forgivness, Redemption, Romance, dinaistoonice, ellieknowsshedidwrong
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinailovestosleep/pseuds/Kinailovestosleep
Summary: /!\ SPOILERS LAST OF US II : Ellie se demande si elle doit partir à la recherche de Dina après avoir trouvé le ranch vide.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Pardonne-moi

**Author's Note:**

> Salut!  
> Merci d'avoir cliqué!  
> Voici un petit OS dans lequel j'écris ma fin du jeu parce que la fin canon m'a fait trop mal au cœur lol.  
> Bonne lecture !

Ellie avait hésité pendant des semaines. Devait-elle oui ou non partir à la recherche de Dina et de JJ ?

Elle avait pesé le pour et le contre. Se demandant quelle était la meilleure décision à prendre pour le bien de Dina. Finalement elle en avait eu marre de réfléchir, et avait décidé de suivre son instinct et son coeur, qui lui criaient tout deux de la retrouver.

Seulement, avant de pouvoir être réunies à nouveau, il fallait savoir où chercher. Si Dina avait quitté la ferme, elle serait sûrement retournée à Jackson. Peut-être serait-elle aller vivre chez les parents de Jesse ? Après tout, c'était l'unique famille qui lui restait et Robin avait lourdement insisté pour qu'elles reviennent à Jackson.

La piste était mince, mais elle se devait d'essayer car c'était la seule qu'elle avait.

De là où se trouvait Ellie, il fallait environ une semaine de marche soutenue pour atteindre Jackson.

Chaque soir, elle ouvrait la carte qu'elle avait trouvé sur la route, afin de noter précisement le chemin qu'elle empruntait pour ne pas se perdre. D'autant plus qu'elle avait opté pour le chemin traversant la forêt, voulant éviter de tristes rencontres. Malheureusement pour elle et son sens de l'orientation, la forêt était immense et les pins hauts et semblables. Elle arrivait à se repérer uniquement grâce aux astres, le soleil le jour et les étoiles la nuit.

Elle dormait très peu, deux heures tout au plus, et choisissait de dormir dans les arbres, en hauteur. Ce n'était pas le plus confortable mais elle avait choisi la sécurité plutôt que le confort.

Ellie avait déjà du mal à dormir autrefois avec Dina, mais sans elle c'était pire. Surtout depuis qu'elle pensait se rapprocher de plus en plus d'elle et de leur fils.

Plus elle s'approchait du but, plus elle se posait des questions. Est-ce que Dina voudrait encore d'elle ? Est-ce que JJ se souviendrait d'elle ? Est-ce que tout redeviendrait comme avant ?

Toutes ces questions tournaient en boucle et faisaient bouillonner le cœur et l'esprit d'Ellie.

Perchée dans un pin, elle poussa un soupir en regardant la lune qui brillait dans la pénombre. Elle s'installa un peu plus confortablement sur la grosse branche sur laquelle elle était assise puis tâcha de dormir un peu.

Elle fut réveillée par des piaillements d'oisillons, Ellie estima grâce au soleil qu'il devait être dans les environs de cinq heures du matin. Finalement, elle avait plutôt bien dormi cette nuit là.

Elle fouilla dans son sac à dos afin de prendre sa carte et observer le chemin pour aujourd'hui. Ellie étudia le morceau de papier tout en grignotant une barre de céréales. Si elle le voulait, elle pourrait facilement arriver à Jackson tard dans l'après-midi. Même avec un rythme de marche normal.

Le chemin fut plutôt tranquille voire agréable. La forêt était verdoyante et lumineuse, les oiseaux chantaient ce qui donnait à la forêt un air presque féerique. Elle croisa tout de même quelques infectés qui cassèrent cette atmosphère, mais les situations étaient gérables à chaque fois.

Lorsque l'on reste seule si longtemps, on apprend.

* * *

Alors que le soleil était bas dans l'horizon, Ellie put apercevoir les remparts de Jackson. Son cœur s'emballa, et elle se mit à courir de plus en plus vite.

Enfin ! Enfin, elle allait pouvoir retrouver sa famille. Les voir, les serrer dans ses bras…

Elle s'arrêta à quelques mettre de la grande porte, à la lisière de la forêt. Devait-elle se faire discrète, ou bien faire du bruit pour que tout le monde sache qu'elle était rentrée ?

Tout finissait par se savoir ici, mais elle opta finalement pour la discrétion.

Elle se rendit devant les portes et se présenta. Un des gardes la reconnut et la laissa passer sans soucis.

« Oh bah ça alors Ellie ça fait un bail ! T'étais où ?

\- Petit compte à régler, mais c'est fini maintenant. Ne dis à personne que tu m'as vue d'accord ? Je veux éviter de faire du bruit.

\- Comme tu voudras. Tu sais où crécher ?

\- Oui t'en fais pas. Dis-moi, est-ce que tu sais si Dina est revenue ici ?

\- Euh, la nana de la ferme avec le gosse ? Ouais, ils sont chez les parents de Jesse. »

Bingo !

« Merci, Max. A plus. »

Ellie avait bien fait de suivre son instinct.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se rendre directement chez les parents de Jesse ou bien donner rendez-vous à Dina quelque part.

Tout en se rendant vers son ancienne maison, elle opta pour la deuxième option. Elle lui écrirait une lettre d'abord.

Une fois arrivée dans la maison, elle fut agréablement surprise de voir que tout était intact. Maria n'avait pas attribué sa petite maison à quelqu'un d'autre.

Tout était à sa place, exactement comme elle l'avait laissée en partant. Son comic préféré était toujours sur sa table de nuit, sa brosse à dents était bien dans la salle de bain… Pour une fois depuis des mois, Ellie se sentait enfin _chez elle_ , il ne manquait plus que ceux qu'elle aimait.

Elle déposa ses affaires, se débarbouilla puis chercha un stylo et du papier.

Elle passa près d'une heure pour écrire ces quelques phrases.

_Dina,_

_Je sais ce que j'ai fait, et je m'en voudrai toujours._

_Je suis revenue parce que je me suis rendue compte que j'ai merdé._

_Je t'attendrai sous le saule près du parc à minuit._

_Je t'aime_

Elle signa avec un dessin de papillon, similaire à celui qu'elle avait sur le bras. Puis elle prit son manteau et se rendit chez les parents de Jesse.

Elle qui voulait rester discrète, c'était loupé. Un bon nombre de gens la reconnurent sur le chemin et vinrent lui poser toutes sortes de questions. « Oh mais t'étais passée où ? », « Je pensais pas te revoir un jour ! » ou encore « Ben, où sont passés tes doigts ? »

Elle resta brève tout en étant courtoise, elle ne voulait pas s'attarder dehors.

Finalement, la ville n'avait quasiment pas changé, si ce n'est que certains bâtiments avaient été rénovés et que quelques fleurs avaient été plantées. Un bâtiment jaune par ici, un parterre de tulipes là-bas…. Pas grand-chose finalement.

Après quelques minutes de marche, Ellie arriva enfin devant la maison voulue. Elle plia sa lettre puis la glissa sous la porte. Elle partit assez vite de la maison, voulant éviter toutes rencontres gênantes.

Elle retourna chez elle au pas de course puis patienta.

* * *

À 23h, elle remit son manteau puis se mit en route vers le point de rendez-vous qu'elle avait donné à Dina. Ce n'était pas très loin de chez elle, mais elle préférait être en avance. Juste au cas où.

Après quelques minutes, elle arriva puis s'installa sur le banc près du saule. Les questions recommencèrent à l'envahir. Mais pourquoi Dina reviendrait-elle ? Elle l'avait abandonnée, elle et leur fils. Lâchement et salement. Sans même un au revoir. Elle avait sans doute refait sa vie, avec un autre ou une autre.

Elle se passa les mains sur le visage tout en soupirant.

« Ellie ? »

Son coeur fit un bond.

« Ellie, c'est toi ? » Demanda une voix qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille.

Elle releva ses yeux brillants de larmes vers la femme qu'elle aimait.

Elle était venue !

« Oh mon Dieu c'est vraiment toi ! » Cria presque Dina.

« Je- » Commença Ellie en se relevant. « Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais... » avoua-t-elle, penaude.

Dina resta silencieuse un instant, puis commença à parler :

« Peut-être que si tu m'avais donné rendez-vous quelques semaines plus tôt, je ne serais pas venue. Mais Ellie, j'ai déjà assez souffert. J'ai beau encore être en colère contre toi, tu m'as manquée.

\- Si tu savais comme je regrette Dina… je me déteste pour ce que j'ai fait. » Sanglota-t-elle.

Elles s'assirent toutes deux sur le banc, et Dina chercha la main d'Ellie. Elle la découvrit avec deux doigts en moins.

« Que s'est-il passé ?

\- J'ai merdé, j'ai échoué. Je- je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris...

\- Tu n'as pas échoué, pas pour moi. Même si tu as écouté tes pulsions et ta soif de vengeance, tu es ici à nouveau. Tu as compris ton erreur, et rien que ça, ça montre que tu as réussi.

\- Mais Dina, je n'ai même pas réussi à la tuer… J'ai fait tout ça pour rien ! » Explosa Ellie.

Dina la prit dans ses bras. Elle était toujours en colère contre elle, mais la voir ainsi lui brisait le coeur. Ellie se laissa aller et pleura à chaudes larmes.

« Je l'ai laissée filer…. Putain... »

...

« Dina, pardonne-moi. »

* * *

Une heure s'écoula et Ellie était toujours dans les bras de Dina, la tête reposée sur son épaule.

« Ellie, je te pardonne. Rien n'effacera la peine que tu m'as infligée, mais je te pardonne. » Elle expira fortement puis continua : « Nous sommes ensemble maintenant, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Il va certainement nous falloir du temps, me falloir du temps mais nous allons y arriver. Seulement, si je te laisse à nouveau une chance, il faut que tu me promettes une chose. »

Ellie se redressa, sécha ses larmes avec son bras et prit la main de Dina dans la sienne.

« Oui ?

\- Tu dois me promettre de ne plus jamais me laisser si tu m'aimes réellement et que je compte vraiment pour toi, ce que je dis compte également pour notre fils. Nous sommes une famille maintenant. Une famille un peu abîmée, et pas très stable mais une famille tout de même. Désormais, quand ça n'ira pas, tu le diras tout de suite et nous en parlerons tout de suite, pour éviter les catastrophes et tes coups de sang. Rien ne doit être plus important que notre famille. C'est ok ? »

Le visage d'Ellie s'illumina quand elle entendit « notre fils » et « famille » et ses craintes s'envolèrent.

« C'est promis ».

**Author's Note:**

> Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?  
> Je sais que j'ai écrit sur une Dina extrêmement posée, mais je le vois tellement mal rembarrer Ellie !!!  
> A plus !  
> Kinaïlovestosleep


End file.
